Mind, in Progress
by 0-SilverWolf-0
Summary: Natsuki is living her final days at Fuuka Mental Institution. When she moves in with Shizuru, her doctor, the two begin the next step in healing Natsuki's broken mind.


She was sprawled out over her bed. With her legs in one direction and her arms in the other, Natsuki should have not been comfortable. Her blue hair shot out in a big clump of strands, some falling behind her head, above, and even in her mouth. Her mouth was wide open and a considerable amount of drool had accumulated around her cheek. She wore fleece pajamas: the pattern was blue with yellow stars and the buttoned up shirt fit her perfectly, whereas the pants stretched far beyond her feet. None the less, despite her position, she slept peacefully.

Morning was just dawning on the institute. The sun's rays seeped into the patient's rooms, illuminating them with yellow light. The temperature was normal for the beginning of the day; dew still painted the green yard and one would still have to wear a Spring jacket until the heat became more intense.

Natsuki would have to be woken up for breakfast, as usual. Some of the other patients were already in the media center, watching cartoons. Others played on the computers and some drew, but all in all, they were waiting for breakfast. A lone nurse watched them with a smile on her face. Mai Tokiha, a favored aid with both the patients and the doctors was dressed in a bright blue skirt and a white blouse. Under her arm, she carried a clipboard and in her hand, a black pen.

_I suppose I'll wake her up._ Mai thought, swiftly making her way to Natsuki's room.

After opening the door, Mai quietly made her way into the small dorm before she sat on Natsuki's bed. She placed her clipboard on the floor, and moved her hand to Natsuki's shoulder.

"Natsuki, you want to eat?" Mai asked, gently nudging the girl.

Natsuki groaned.

"Come on, kiddo. Let's go!" Mai continued with a smile.

Natsuki opened her eyes and looked up at Mai. "Mmff... sleep..."

Mai chuckled and stood back up. She watched as Natsuki crawled out of her bed and got to her feet. Moving to the sink in the corner of her room, the bluenette swiftly brushed her teeth and washed her face. When Natsuki was all done getting ready, Mai escorted her out of the room and into the media center.

The first person that Natsuki noticed was Arika, partly because the latter had jumped into Natsuki's arms. The two of them were best friends ever since Natsuki was issued to the hospital. Scanning the room, Natsuki noticed Haruka, Nao and Midori playing chess, Chie was on the computer, Miya overlooked Chie's shoulder, and Natsuki's 'enemy' Tomoe sat alone in the corner of the room.

"Natsuki sleeps to much." Arika said, unwrapping her arms from the former's shoulders.

Natsuki looked down at Arika, who still wore her pink nightgown, just like Natsuki: still was wearing her pajamas. "Sorry."

Arika clapped her hands and tugged Natsuki to the couch. In front of the sofa was a small television which showed the motion pictures of the cartoon, _Tom and Jerry._ The two of them got settled, and began to talk about their plan for the day.

"What do you want to play today, Natsuki?"

"Uhmmmm..." Natsuki hummed. "How about we play castle? I wanna be the king!"

Arika slapped her knees. "I can be the queen?"

Natsuki blinked. "Yeah!"

Arika and Natsuki often played together. Roleplaying was their favorite pastime. It varied from castle, to war, to dragons... anything. They seemed like they would never grow up.

"Who's gonna be the bad guy?" Arika asked, leaning closer to Natsuki.

Natsuki scanned the room after making sure that no one would have been able to hear her. "Tomoe."

Arika squealed and clapped her hands, "Yes, yes! She can be the dragon-"

"No. Ogre." Natsuki corrected as she tried to contain her innocent laughter.

Unfortunately, the two were pulled off to breakfast before they could play their game. Natsuki didn't protest, and she told Arika that they could continue the roleplay after they were finished eating. That day, they were going to go outside- even better for the two of them.


End file.
